


A Dangerous Game

by DaturaMoon



Series: Dave York (Equalizer 2) [5]
Category: Dave York - Fandom, equalizer 2
Genre: Adultery, Dave York smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Dave York is hired as the readers personal security guard by her husband.
Relationships: Dave York / F reader
Series: Dave York (Equalizer 2) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955479
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Adult 18 + fic which will content mature sexual content and kinks

You relax your body, pressing your weight back against the wall. Your gaze falls on the man across from you in the elevator.  
Unconciously, you start to stroke your left arm with your right hand. Your eyes traveling over the way the very expensive black peacoat fit his body and made his shoulders look ever broader.  
Being in his presence, it was only a matter of seconds before the heat danced under your skin and your mouth started to water just a little more than normal. It was animal, plain and simple, your desire for him.   
You tried and tried to explain it, to come up with reasons to feel better about it - the reasons never came. Instead, you just accepted it. Becoming more flirtatious over the last week, more bold in subtle ways.   
As you watch, like a voyuer, Dave’s attention is elsewhere. His furrowed brows make him look upset as he texts. You look at his fingers now, at the small tattoo on his hand; you wondered if he had any more tattoos. Who was this mysterious, highly trained killer paid to protect you?   
Letting go of your arm, you start to twist your wedding ring instead.   
“Where are you taking me?” You ask, waiting for him to make eye contact.   
Dave replies in a business-like tone.” Your husband wants you at the safe house. I’m taking you.” His eyes still cast downward.   
You sigh dramatically, catching his attention, he raises his head.   
His eyes, hawklike, focus on your left leg as you slide it forward, your peacoat falling open and revealing the slit of your skirt.  
Dave’s dark eyes linger on the patch of skin before moving up slowly like honey, eventually meeting your expectant gaze. A shiver runs down your spine. The corners of Daves’ mouth curve into a sinister half-smile.   
He looks evil like this. Menacing. A preditor slowly plotting his attack. Dave, seemingly, took your sneaky flirting in stride, seeming unemotional and unresponsive. Until now.   
Your eyes fall to his lips as he speaks, “you’re playing a dangerous game, y/n.” He warns in a low growl.   
“Am I?” You ask innocently.   
Dave slides his phone back into his pocket. You lock in a stare, neither of you looking away.   
Ding   
The elevator opens to the ground floor.   
Dave waits until you walk out first, his eyes taking in your form before he leads the way to the parking lot and escorts you to the car in tense silence.   
When he opens the door for you, you hesitate and lean into it.   
“So, what? He has a whole team of you babysitting me?”   
Dave takes a step closer, raising his chin slightly as one eyebrow crooks, “ just me.”   
The words go straight to your most tender spot. You squeeze your thighs closer together. You lick your lips, “for how long?”  
“The weekend, at least.” He motions to the backseat again, “get in.”   
His assertive tone almost makes you light headed. You listen, taking your time sliding in.   
Dave leans into the car, crowding your body as he grabs your seatbelt. You hold your breath until the lock clicks.   
As Dave moves away, he stops near your ear, you feel his breath on your skin.   
“Keep taunting me like that, I’ll make sure you can’t walk when I’m done with you.” His warning makes your nipples hard. Your fingers press into the leather seat. A soft gasp escapes your lips.   
Dave hears your gasp, he comes closer, you can feel his lips against your ear.   
“And I won’t be gentle.”  
Dave moves back and out of the car. You feel your breath quicken as he closes the door.   
You watch him round the car and take the driver's seat.   
A mix of excitement and slight worry fill you. Three days alone? 7 days of teasing on your part?   
Soon, Dave would have you all alone. What kind of revenge did he have in mind?


	2. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut

Dave is silent most of the drive, concentrating on the road. You can tell he’s in his own head, but to guess what he could be thinking about - well, that was another story.  
When you arrive at the house, Dave makes you wait in a secure place as he checks for any signs of intruders or suspicious behavior.   
Once inside, Dave steps into the upstairs office to do some work. He tells you to relax. No mention of the incident in the elevator or the car.   
After a hot shower, you slip into a revealing nightgown and a modest robe. You make your way downstairs to have a snack.  
You were sitting in front of the fire with a glass of your favorite wine when he finally leaves the office. As he closes the door and approaches the staircase a smile lingers on your lips.  
You finish the last bit of wine and make your way to the kitchen, knowing you’ll have to cross paths on the way.   
You’re only in the kitchen for seconds when Dave appears in the doorway. He’s leaning into it, arms crossed.  
His dark smoldering eyes settle on yours. It was fascinating really, how different this man could look sometimes - it was all in his eyes.   
“Where are you clothes?” He motions to your outfit with his chin.   
You purposefully left the robe open, revealing the short length and soft lace of your very inappropriate nightgown.   
Despite this, you pull it closed and tie the belt.   
The way he’s looking at you makes your temperature rise. You lift your chin, holding his intense stare.  
“It’s my house. I want to be comfortable….” you pause, “is that allowed, Sir?”   
A barely audible moan falls off Dave’s lips as he stands tall and heads toward you. You watch as he stands behind you.  
He presses into you, you take a sharp breath in. The feeling of his chest against your back and growing erection pressing into you makes your knees weak.   
His voice is a bit more smoky when he speaks, “Let me.”   
Dave, still pressed into you, grabs the wine bottle and refills your glass. You look over your shoulder at his face, nearly forgetting to breathe being this close to him.  
Once the glass is half full, he hands it to you without a word.   
The room suddenly feels hotter but your nipples poke out from under your gown. Dave notices.   
When your lips press against the glass and the wine hits your tongue, you nearly have an orgasm then and there.   
Was this wine really that good? Or was it Daves hard cock pressing into you and the entire morally wrong nature of the situation?   
No one had ever, ever, looked at you the way Dave does.   
It was the kind of look that steals your soul and fucks you into next week. If eye contact alone was making you weak, imagine, if he really touched you?  
You barely move the glass from your lips when he takes it from you, his large hand and thick fingers moving over your hand as he does so.   
Dave pushes the glass and bottle to the far side of the table without explanation, quickly bringing his hands back to your body. Your hips, your stomach, your ass -  
He whispers in your ear. “You walk around all the guards like this?”   
His hands are on your breast now, he squeezes each one before focusing on your nipples.  
“No.” You lean into his touch.   
Dave peers deeper into your eyes. Once he deems you truthful, his scowl turns into a grin. “Good.”  
Dave pulls you forward by your waist and proceeds to remove the robe, sliding it off of you slowly. His eyes are heavy, predatory, as he takes in every inch of skin newly revealed.   
Your heart skips a beat as the robe hits the floor, one thin layer of silk rests between your naked body and Dave.   
Dave traces the outline of your lips with this index and middle finger. You feel ready to be devoured, taken, possessed by him.  
He pushes against your lips, “Open up for me.”  
You suck his fingers into his mouth, swirling your tongue around them. Dave moans and sticks them in further. When you gag you swear his dick gets harder.  
Dave watches you take his fingers with ease, loving the way you look at him under your lashes and how your hard nipples press into his chest.  
He abruptly pulls his fingers out and pushes a knee between your thighs.   
“What the fuck did you think was going to happen? Walking around like this -” You grip the counter behind you as he spreads you as wide as he pleases.   
Dave continues to talk as he rolls up the sleeves of his fitted black shirt.  
“Look at you, spread open for me.”   
His slow folding is torture. Your knees are weak, you need contact, you need it now.  
“Like a cat in heat - begging for it. Desperate. Such a dirty fucking tease. Do you know what happens to dirty little teases?” He rolls up the second sleeve to his liking and spits in the palm of his hand.   
Wack  
Dave slaps your pussy with his wet palm, it susprises you, takes you off guard. No ones ever done that before…  
Confused, you look down as he grabs you with a firm grip.   
“This is for me now, this belongs to me!”   
Dave slides a finger inside of you and quickly adds another. You lean into him, biting back a moan.   
Dave grabs a handful of your hair and yanks your head back, angry eyes meet yours.   
“Did I tell you to be quiet?”   
Before you can reply he slips in a third finger,   
“Oh fuck! Ohhh-” You move your hips, syncing up with Daves rhythmic pumps inside of you.  
It doesn't take long at this pace. You melt into a whimpering mess, grinding hard on his fingers to reach your peak.   
Dave continues to taunt you, “Look how desperate you are? You’re fucking soaked already!”  
Dave licks up the side of your neck, over your jawline and aggressively claims your mouth, sucking you into a frenzied kiss. He inhales you, taking your life into his own.   
You kiss until you're both breathless, until your lips start to swell. As the kiss breaks, Dave bites down on your lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before fully letting you go.   
He’s breathing heavily now, he feels even harder.   
The pulsing in your body becomes too much, your vision goes blurry as an eruption of pleasure rips through your body. You close your eyes.   
“You feel so fucking good baby. Imagine when I get my cock in there….mmmm…”   
You grips his shoulder tight as the coiling spring inside of you releases like fireworks. “Oh shit, D- ...I -”  
Your eyes flash open, he looks evil, dangerous.   
“Come on, come for me.”  
You cry his name and mutter nonsense as Dave lifts your leg, pulling it behind him to go deeper inside of you, his fingers fucking through your orgasm.   
Dave scapes his teeth on your neck and bites down hard, sucking on the skin. Pulling his finger out, he fusses with his belt, trying to get his cock out.  
You reach down and do it for him.   
Buzz Buzz   
A shadow casts on his face and the buzz fills the room. Ignoring it he spins you around again, folding you over the counter.   
His jaw clenched as he handled you more aggressively.   
“So many guards at your disposal . Yet, you beg for me-”   
Buzz Buzz  
Dave rubs your ass, a soothing motion followed by a sharp wack on both cheeks. The sting feels good, the pain feeds you hunger.   
His cock presses against you as he spreads you further, moaning at the sight of you before him. You hear the sound of his hand working his shaft.   
“I’ll give you what you want. If you’re good for me. Are you going to be good for me?”   
“I’ll be very good for you.” You purr.   
Wack   
You scream louder this time, this one hurts like hell but you only get wetter.   
Buzz Buzz   
Dave teases your entrance with the tip of his cock, sliding it up and down in your cum.   
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this -”He hisses.   
Buzz Buzz  
Dave slaps the surface of the counter hard, you flinch and look back at him.   
“Fucking, fuck -” His hair falls into his face as he steps back, angrily retrieving the phone from his pants pocket.   
As you start to stand up, he pushes you back down.   
“Did I say you could move?”   
You lean back over the counter. You can’t see what he’s doing, but you know he picked up the phone.  
“Hello...”   
As you listen to his monotone answers, Dave presses into you again, his fat tip sliding inside of your with ease.   
It takes everything in you to not cry out, you cover your mouth with your own hand.   
Dave starts to move his hips, working in more of his length. “Got it. Clear.”   
Hanging up the phone he nearly slaps it down on the counter before pulling out of you.   
“Your fucking husband!” The boom in his voice sends chills down your spine.   
Dave pulls the gown down over your hips and helps you stand up, you turn to face him, resting your palms on his chest for balance.   
You take in a deep sharp breath, “I should - go then?” His face is unreadable aside form the anger.  
“You’re not going anywhere because we have a problem.”   
Dave pulls your hand to his cock.   
“You have 28 minutes to fix this.”   
Before you can respond Dave is already pulling you toward the living room. Once inside, Dave quickly lets his pants pool at his feet as he sits on the couch.   
Kneeling before him, you take his cock into your hands. You feel a little worried. Could you - handle all that?   
Dave grabs one of your hands and runs his wet tongue across it, then placing that same hand on his shaft.   
“22 minutes.”   
You accept the challenge.   
22 minutes.   
No time for grace or showing off, this had to be fast.  
You lick your lips, then use your tongue to lubricate him, tasting yourself as you do. When you suck him into your mouth Dave moans, cursing your name and pulling your hair.  
It takes some adjusting, but once you find your rhythm you suck as deep and as fast as you can. Dave starts to fuck your mouth. Impatient, needing you to take more of him. He becomes more aggressive, his moans turning to growls.   
When the gagging becomes too much for you and the tears fall from your eyes he slows down, controlling himself and letting you go at your own pace again.   
Soon Dave spills into your mouth. He holds you in place. “Swallow it.”  
You do.  
Dave gently takes his cock out of your mouth, wiping up the saliva and cum from your lips.   
He exhales loudly and looks at his watch.   
Standing up, he helps you up from the ground. You wipe at your mouth again and feel angry. Why was your husband coming? Why did he have to ruin this?   
Your thoughts are broken by a hard slap on the ass.  
“Ouch!” You jump up and rub the spot.   
Dave smiles, looking you over as he shoves his cock back into his pants.   
“Go upstairs. Get dressed.”   
You only get halfway down the hall before he’s on top of you again. Pinning you against the wall, face first, your cheek and body against it.   
Dave pulls the gown over your hips and spreads your legs, his cock, still hard, demaning entry once more. You curve back, making it easier for him. Your eyes fall onto his wrist watch  
11 minutes.   
Dave fingertips dig into your hips as he thrust inside of you without warning.   
“Fuck! Dav- oh god - “ you slur your words trying to find your balance.   
“Listen,” Dave is less than halfway in, he stays still, savoring the way you clench around him, “leave this on under your clothes.”   
“Yes Dave- “ you moan.  
He pounds into you, filling you, your walls stretching more than you’re used to.   
“I’m going to - look…. your fucking husband in his face ….fuck! ….with your pu….all over my cock.”   
9 minutes.   
Dave sucks on your neck, pulling at the skin with his teeth as pounds into you. Putty in his hands you just take it, you take it with a big ass smile on your face.   
The second orgasm makes you dizzy, dick drunk, you don't know what is coming out of your mouth and you don’t care. Dave pumps two more times before he goes still, holding you in place.   
“Fuck- f...you take me so well…so - perfect- for me- ”   
He loses his words, only heavy breathes remain as he pulls out of you.   
As you lean into the wall you let your body come down. Daves hands return to your ass, squeezing and pinching.  
“I fucking could kill him right now.”   
He says it with such chilling venom you almost feel afraid, did Dave mean it?   
It doesn’t matter. You’re too high to care right now.   
Dave slaps your ass again and pulls you off the wall. When you look at him he’s flushed, sweaty his hair is messy, he looks hot as fuck.  
“Clean up.” He points to the stairs.   
You stumble upstairs, you do as you're told.   
…  
Moving like your life depended on it, you washed your face, put on perfume and changed into more suitable clothing, already wetting the pair of panties you slipped on.  
When you come back downstairs, you don't know what kind of magic Dave used but no signs of what happened are there. He’s sitting at the island in the kitchen with a drink, in a new pair of pants.   
“How - “ you start to ask but remember, he’s a professional killer. You leave it at that and slip into the stool opposite of him.   
You feel ready to pounce as he takes a drink and fucks you with his eyes.   
A few minutes pass, a few minutes over the time limit. You feel robbed, that's a few more minutes you could have had Daves cock -   
Dave turns to the front of the house, a serious look on his face.   
“He’s here.” He comes to standing and points to the living room. “Go.”   
“Yes, Sir.”  
He smirks at you and you know just how much he likes it when you say it. Sprinting into the living room you drop down on the couch and click the tv on with the remote.


	3. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dave York. If this is not your thing or you don’t like him, just skip this one. Further warnings; smut, nsfw, sex and penetration, morning sex, unprotected, adultry, bondage, knife play, some tac gear used, edging, dirty talk, breath play, orgasm denial, edging.

You poke the lukewarm food with your fork. It takes every bone in your body to not look at him. 

Even as he engages your husband in conversation, you feel your walls clench; you can still feel him inside of you. Sitting still is near impossible. 

You wet your new pair of panties thinking about the way he took you against the wall. You think about how everytime you walk down that wall now, your heart will beat faster and you’ll clench your thighs together. 

Your dirty thoughts are disrupted by your husband's voice, “I mean it, thank you. I just knew she’d be in the best hands. I’m glad you could clear your schedule for this York. I know you’re a busy man.” 

Your husband drops his eyes to his food. You take the chance to steal a glance, finding Dave’s dark eyes already waiting. His predatory gaze trained on you. Almost forgetting how to chew, you briefly choke on the beans, tears come to your eyes. Coughing, you bring your hands up to your mouth and swallow. 

Your husband raises his hand and rubs your back, “Slow down there baby.”

You clear your throat and use a napkin to wipe your teary eyes. 

“It’s fine just, went down wrong.” You try to play it cool. 

Silence, except for the sound of Dave slicing into the food with his knife. You reassure your husband you are okay with a nod, he continues eating. 

Not looking up, Dave keeps his head lowered as he speaks. 

“You’ve got to be careful. Stuffing too much at once is a choking hazard.” 

You nearly moan and bite your tongue. Savage. He was a fucking savage. 

Your husband, ever oblivious, joins in. “You should see her. When she's really hungry she just scarfs it all up.” 

Dave forces a laugh but all you can think about is his cock in your mouth and how you nearly died trying to take that thing in whole. 

You blink quickly and push the fork back into the beans. Feeling his eyes, you look up under your lashes and catch the diabolic grin he flashes your way. 

Not done with you, he continues, “You have to be more careful, Mrs. y/l/n. Gagging can be dangerous.” 

Your breath catches in your throat and you drop your head lower to hide your reaction. 

Bastard. 

Needing to do something, you reach for your glass of wine then stop as your fingers wrap around the stem of the glass. The contact between your fingers and the glass makes your nipples harden. 

Fuck. 

You can’t drink this either without getting turned on. An evil bastard named Dave of all things was making dinner impossible. 

You quickly peek to see that stupid smirk on his lips as he sips his own wine. Your eyes drop to his watch, that fucking watch. 

His tone is calm “A little at a time. It's the best way, isn’t it, y/n?” 

Squeezing the stem tighter, you press your lips against the glass to stop yourself from smiling. “Yes, Mr. York.” 

Dave lowers his fork and knife, slightly adjusting in his chair and you know it’s because his dick is hard. He was enjoying this, fucking with you out in the open this way. You decide to give him a taste of his own medicine. 

You put the glass down and run your fingers over your throat. You make a scratchy sound. Your husband gets up and retrieves something from the fridge. 

“Something must still be in there, a food particle maybe…” 

Before you can finish, Dave’s eyes shoot up and land on yours like bombs. You would pay for that later. The thought excites you. 

“Water?” Your husband shouts back at you. 

You make the sound again and open your mouth as you rub your throat, careful to not get caught. You notice Dave’s lips part ever so slightly. 

“Yes please.” You respond in an innocent tone. You can see Dave’s wheels turning. 

Your husband returns to the table and sits, giving you a bottle of water. You thank him and take a sip after removing the cap. 

Dave clears his throat and sits back in his chair. 

“This was delicious, thank you. I must say, I had the finest dessert earlier and I hate to cover the taste, but, I guess I can make an exception for this.” 

Your eyes go wide. He really just said that. 

“Oh yeah? What was it, is there any left? I forgot dessert.” He responds to Dave in between eating the rest of his food. 

“Selfishly, I devoured it. What can I say, my appetite is - ravenous.”

When the two men look at each other they laugh and you mentally nod. Touche. Nice move. 

“Well, feel free to get some since you may be here a little longer than expected. This one has a sweet tooth,” he nods to you, “you can take it out of the budget Mr. York.” 

Dave waves his hand in a don’t worry about it kind of way. 

“Dave, call me Dave. We’re all casual here aren't we?” that devious grin returns, “as long as I get paid!” He points at your husband and the men start to laugh again. 

Your thighs are moist and the wine starts to give you a buzz. Deciding it's likely safer to exit the scene, you decide to take your leave. 

Pushing back in your chair, you grab both mens attention as you come to standing. You don’t look at them right away. 

“I’m sorry gentleman, I am full and the wine is taking effect. I'm going to excuse myself but please, do continue.” You flash them both a smile and you husband stands too, placing his hand on your lower back.

“Are you sure? It’s so early?” He asks. 

You reply quickly, “I am.” 

When your husband kisses you, it feels - you’re not sure how it feels. But it’s impossible to ignore the way Dave’s eyes burn into you. 

You husband sighs and rubs your back once more before speaking. 

“Maybe it's better this way. Dave and I can talk shop. This stuff can get...dark, y/n. Not suitable for your ears.” 

You only nod and smile. 

It can get dark. 

Only if he knew the kind of shit you thought about. You were far from the angel in need of protecting he thought you were. But, it wasn’t really his fault and you didn’t even want this marriage, it was more of a business deal than love, at least for you. But that was a story for another day. 

The only person who seemed to see the little devil inside of you was Dave, and you knew he planned to milk it for all it was worth, not that you were complaining. 

Finally excusing yourself, you still feel the sting of Dave’s big hands on your ass as you leave the room. Every step, every move of your hips reminding you of the spanking from earlier. 

You make your way upstairs to shower. In truth, you wanted to keep Dave on you, but if you ended in bed with your husband with a welted ass and smelling different, well, that would reveal your secret real quick. 

You could hide your ass, he had a long day and likely just wanted missionary anyway. But the scent, up close, that would be harder to hide. Your perfume was good cover, but it wouldn’t be enough. 

...

You don’t see Dave again until two hours later. 

The men moved up to the office after dinner and you went about your business and kept busy. You settled on watching a movie to pass the time in the screening room. By time the movie ends, you decide to head to bed. 

You’re in the hallway no longer than a few seconds when you feel a hand clasp over your mouth. Careful not to hurt you but still firm. You’re pulled into the guest room off to the side. Even with the lack of lights, you know it’s him. His boldness both excites and worries you. He closes the door behind him softly and crowds your body with his own, until he backs you into a wall. 

Before you can say anything, Dave sucks you into a kiss, his greedy fingers already making their way down your pajama pants. 

“Mmm…” he moans as he slides two fingers inside of your throbbing walls. No panties. Perfect. 

Curving your back, you shift your hips to receive more of him. His fingers part, stretching you open.   
“You’re not allowed to fuck him,” he orders, “ Don’t think I won’t check you.” He pumps his fingers, you bite your lips to repress your moan as your nails dig into his shoulders. 

Even with the lights off, you know he’s staring right at you. Watching the way your face contours in pleasure as you try to stay silent. 

He leans in and runs his lips over your jawline before biting. “If I see he’s been inside of you, punishment will be severe.” 

“Oh fuck -” you whisper, falling into him as he speeds up his pace. You slap your own hand across your mouth to stay silent. 

“Did you hear me?” His voice is low but the growl still sends a chill down your spine. You were starting to crumble now, with his dark eyes cutting into your soul and his fingers working you like he owned you. 

His lips move to your ear, his breath against your skin sends you spinning further, “Nod if you understand.”

You nod your head quickly and drop down on his fingers, needing more.

Dave pulls your hand away and replaces it with his own. He slides his fingers out of you and teases your clit. Your eyes roll back in your head and you bite his fingers. 

He smiles, you can’t see it. “Good.” 

Dave pulls his fingers out and brings them to his lips, the sound of him sucking up your juices makes you want to fuck him right there and slap him. 

Trying to calm yourself, you fix your clothing and move toward the door, he grabs your wrist, stopping you. 

“That fucker leaves at 5 am. Get your sleep now while you can.” 

Before you have time to respond, Dave moves past you and opens the door slowly. He takes a look, then signals for you to leave. Not wanting to test your luck, you leave immediately and retreat to the master bedroom. 

It’s only after cleaning up and brushing your teeth do you hear other signs of life. You put your ear against the door and eavesdrop as they talk in the hallway. Their voices are muffled but you can make out some of it. 

You shake your head in disbelief as they say goodnight to each other. What a bastard. Being so respectful when he was deep inside of you hours ago. 

Quickly, you climb into bed and pretend to sleep. Though punishment sounded nice, you needed relief and didn’t want to do anything that meant he would draw this out longer. So, you behave. 

About a half hour later, when your husband returns he slides into bed next to you. As expected, the kisses and touches come, the gentle “are you awake” followed by caresses. You stay still. After a few seconds, you hear him sigh and roll over on his back. 

The silence is soon followed by him relieving himself quietly then entering the adjoined bathroom to clean up. When he returns, he throws his arm around you and falls asleep. 

…

The next day, early morning 

The first time you wake up, it’s brief. With half open eyes you say goodbye to your husband, use the bathroom, then fall back to sleep. If you dreamed that night, you couldn't recall, you slept like a rock. 

When you wake the second time, it's with a soft hum as your eyes flutter open. It’s only when you attempt to stretch your arms do you realize you’re bound to the bedposts. Panic quickly shoots through your body as you tug, only able to move your leg and arms so much. 

You turn your head to the side, finding Dave sitting calmly in a chair. He’s completely dressed in all black with his tac gear on and a dark skull cap over his hair. 

You bite back a moan, almost ashamed of the pure pleasure that sight gives you. Seeing him dressed like that is a fucking aphrodisiac and you hate him for it. How the hell did he know? Did he get inside of your head? 

Dave stands. He focuses on the side table where he spread out his tac gear. Each step is painfully slow as his fingers move over the items. 

“What should I use?” His voice sends a wave of heat across your body. 

You bend your knees, unable to lay still. You were only up for a minute and already you were getting wet. These sheets were fucked. 

Dave turns his back to you. You trace his broad shoulder with your greedy gaze. 

“I stayed up late cleaning everything,” he glances over his shoulder at you, “in preparation for our day” 

Our Day? What the fuck did he have planned for you? 

You squirm on the bed, unable to form thoughts or words. Dave picks a small knife, he holds it up, observing it closely. 

You grow impatient, needing his touch now. You shift your body again, working with the little room you have. 

Once Dave turns to you, he flicks the knife open and sits on the side of the bed. 

“Before we have any fun, I need to make sure you are on your best behavior. Open your legs.” 

You obey, spreading them as wide as you can manage in the restraints. Dave sets the knife on your arm, the cold metal causes you to shiver before the knife falls to the side. 

As promised, he examines you, thoroughly. The determination on his face, the way he spreads your lips and feels you with his fingers, it’s enough to make you come right then and there. 

You can't deny you were hoping to eat and wash up before the inevitable conclusion of your cat and mouse game. But, it turned you on even more knowing he couldn't wait that long, that he needed you now as you were. 

Dave crawls up your body, gliding over you until his face meets your own. He grabs your jaw and pulls your bottom lip down with his thumb while stabilizing himself with his other hand against the mattress. 

“Open.” He examines your mouth until he’s satisfied.   
Releasing his grip, Dave sits beside you and reaches in his back pocket. A second later revealing a pair of new leather gloves. 

Taunting you with his slow pace, he places the gloves one by one on your stomach over your night gown. He smooths out the leather, one by one. 

“He has no idea how dirty you really are, does he?” 

As you start to answer, Dave picks up a glove and slaps your bare arm with it, hard. You yelp and twitch in the ropes. The pain stinging your skin. 

He’s nearly growling now as he runs the leather downward over your arm. 

“A depraved mind hidden by such a pretty face…” he licks his lips and circles the glove back up until he passes it over your nipples. You moan and bend your knees again. 

Dave hums in approval, your nipples are hard enough to cut right through the thin cotton of your night dress. Feeling feral at this point, you watch him eagerly waiting for his touch. 

Instead he just observes you while teasing your bare skin with the gloves. His tongue darts out over his lips before he looks you in the eyes again. 

“Does it turn you on? Thinking about me in battle? Killing people?” 

“Fuck yes,” you moan, twisting your body toward him. You make large doe eyes at him. It’s embarrassing really, the way you beg silently. Needing his fingers, his tongue, anything inside of you. 

Dave moans as he yanks the top down to pull your breasts out. His hands feel strong and rough against your skin. You lean into it, at least it’s something. 

“Fucking filty,” he sneers at you. 

After groping each breasts, he retrieves the discarded glove and slaps your left nipple, then your right. A small cry leaves your lips as you shut your eyes. 

He drops his voice lower, “I’m going to fuck you with these gloves.” 

When you open your eyes again, he’s sliding the left glove on. You never had such an erotc response to someone putting on gloves. You’re nearly dripping now and your breath hitches at the way his fingers slide into the pockets. 

Once both gloves are on, Dave smooths the leather down.

“Brand new, clean, just for you.” He whispers. 

“Please, touch me.” You beg, nearly ready to explode if he didn’t do something. You felt like a bound cat in heat and you were sure he was moving slow on purpose. 

Still not looking at you, Dave rolls his left sleeve up, then his right. Your eyes drop to the bulge in his pants and you sigh in frustration. 

Instead of giving you what you want, he keeps talking. “I drove that bastard to the airport,” he looks up at you from under his brows, “I thought about killing him then and there.”

When the little smile forms on your lips he raises his head higher, pleased with your sinful response. 

“How?” You ask, saying it aloud before you realize it. You start to feel ashamed, embarrassed. How could you ask such a thing? Why did you get wetter at the mention of your husband's possible death? 

Dave grins. In a cold tone, icy enough to chill a hot summer day, he replies, “with my bare hands.”

You feel your walls clench around nothing and bite down on your bottom lip. “fuck-” 

Retrieving the knife, Dave climbs back on top of you. His body weight pressing into your own has you pulling at the ropes again. He locks your legs between his own as he gets into a comfortable position over you. 

Sitting on your thighs, he uses the knife to cut your dress open. He quickly spreads the fabric apart, revealing your naked body. You’re on fire and your blood is boiling. 

Dave leans over, capturing your mouth with his in a possessive kiss. He rests the cold dull side of the knife against your left breast. The contact is just the right amount of hot and scary. 

Dave moans into your mouth as the kiss deepens, lowering the blade bit by bit as he sucks you in. The whole time he’s careful to keep enough space between your bodies to not cut himself either. 

His wet mouth moves over your cheek and to your ear, he sucks on your earlobe. “Or, I could stab him, kill him in seconds with a fatal wound,” he circles back to your mouth and sucks your bottom lip into his mouth. He releases it slowly.

“Do you know where to stab a man, for the quickest death?” The look in his eyes is almost demonic and your heart beats faster, you were at his mercy from here on out. You’ve never been more turned on in your life. 

Almost faint from overheating, you struggle to answer him. “Where?” 

Dave sits up and turns the blade over, you suck back a breath at the sharpness of it but he’s careful not to cut your skin. Dave moves the knife to one spot on your torso, then another, then a third. 

“All three of these are good, but this,” he moves the knife again, “is best.” 

You gasp, looking down at the blade against your skin. Dave chuckles and drags it back up, he circles both of your nipples with the tip. 

“I should kill him, take you for myself.” 

“Jesus -” you breath, cold metal slides over your collar bones as you curve your back, slithering like a captive snake. 

Your heart is pounding now, you’re almost dizzy with desire and wonder just how much longer he planned to torture you. 

Dave watches you silently. A moment later, his free hand, with an open palm, comes down hard on the side of your thigh, the sting makes you scream. 

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? You filthy little demon.” 

He places the knife aside again to free both his hands. Dave hovers over you, stabilizing himself with one arm and as he slides a gloved hand down your body, you curl up into his touch, wanting every second of it. 

He shoves his hand between your legs, and cups you with his palm. “I should make him watch as I fuck you. Then kill him.” 

Before you can respond, the slightly cold leather slides into your lips, he drags his finger along your slit. 

“Oh fuck!” You moan and twist. 

Enjoying the restrictions of the angle, Dave circles his finger over you clit and presses. You nearly jump off the bed. 

Pleased, he finally slides a finger inside of you, much to your relief. You whine and twist your hips, needing more. Dave slides his finger out of you as his thumb finds your clit again. The small circles nearly make you burst. Dave hums approvingly everytime you moan and twist under his touch. 

As you near climax, he deprives you of his fingers. Pulling them out, he curls over your body to suck on your left breast, then your right. He speaks into your skin, “You’re so well behaved, I must reward you.” 

You start to reply but he bites your nipple harder than expected and you cry out instead. He chuckles before repeating the bite on the other nipple. 

“Dammit Dave!” You yell at him. 

He flashes you a quick smile and slides his finger back inside of you, while the other continues to work your clit. Your eyes roll back and your muscles start to tense. Dave stops, taking away his fingers abruptly and rolling off the bed. 

“Dave, please! I was so c-close - “ you pull at the ropes. 

“When I let you come, it's going to be on my cock.” 

In a rushed pace, Dave removes his clothes and finally frees his cock. Everything was so neatly placed, he must need you as bad as you need him now; he’s throwing his shit all over the place. 

You watch with heavy eyelids, feeling drunk as you stand at the door of release, your whole body buzzing. You tug the ropes even harder causing the bed to shake. 

“So impatient,” Dave smiles as he strokes his cock. “I may leave you just like this, when he returns. So he can see what I did to you.” 

Goddamn. You may have just signed a deal with the devil, but right now you didn’t even care. 

You curl you finger to beckon him close, “Get over here and fuck me.”

The grin returns, and you swear you hear some kind of grunt or growl from him. Dave wastes no time returning to the bed. 

Making it easy for him, your legs are spread open, knees bent. He settles between your legs and slips one hand under your hips to raise you. With his other hand, he pressed the back of his shaft against your soaked lips, slowly moving up and down. The friction causes his eyes to fall close as curses leave his lips. 

“Mmmmm, so fucking wet for me. I haven't even fucked you yet.” 

You’re a panting mess now, the words and sounds leaving your mouth don't make sense. As soon as you come close to release for the second time, Dave stops, leaving you desperate for more. 

Thankfully, you don’t wait much longer. Dave gets into position between your legs, one hand splayed flat to the left of your head and he uses the other to guide his cock inside you. 

As he inches closer, the head of his cock demands entry, pushing its way in. You stretch around him, adjusting to his length as he continues to fill you. You don’t know if you’re moaning, saying his name or speaking in tongues at this point but all you do know is how good he feels inside of you. 

With one hard thrust, he fills you completely, filling you until he can go no further. You cry his name and tug at the ropes, wrapping your fingers around them. 

“Hmmmm...just like that…” he growls as you move your hips. 

Dave stays still, watching as you work, savoring the way you need him so badly. He loves how greedy you are. 

“Dave, please - “ you beg, lifting your hips higher. 

“As you wish.” He moves his hips, pulling out of you except for the tip, only to fill you again. 

The way he sinks into you drives you wild, it’s like the first time all over again but better. You don’t know if its because you can’t move, or because you waited for this moment for so long, either way, you give yourself over to him, letting him pound into you hard and deep like it was the last time he would even fuck again. 

He fucks you so hard you come loud and fast, it's an orgasm like one you’ve never experienced before. The room, the earth, everything stops moving and shockwaves of pleasure rush though your entire body. 

Somewhere in your high you hear him coming too, you feel his hot heat spill into you, mixing with your own; dripping down your inner thighs and onto the expensive sheet beneath you.

Dave continues to slam into you, riding out his orgam and prolonging yours. The sounds coming from the both of you purly animal at this point, primal. 

Breathless, you fall back into the bed as your toes uncurl. The pillow feels softer than before under your head. Dave rests against your chest, his head on your breasts as he pants. 

“Don’t get too comfortable.” He breathed. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

You smile, eyes still closed as you sink further into the bed. Blissed out and high on him, you move your lips to speak. 

With a cocky grin, you open your eyes and find him already looking at you, “Bring it.”


End file.
